


Confessions

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: I just want to take a moment to remind everyone that the tag "face squirrels" comes up before "face sitting." Let that sink in.Part of 12 days of smutness. Cassandra and Female Llavelan being gay, despite biowares attempts at denying it should exist.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Important if you don't know Dragon Age: Dalish elves are smaller and thinner than humans. They're around 5'0 to 5'4, while humans are generally 5'7 to 6'0 or something like that. Its varied wildly between some games. I suggest you look them up, they've got an awesome design. 
> 
> Obligatory "any critiques are always welcome."

Ellana Llavelan sat beneath the large oak tree on the edge of the stream by their camp, as she did every night. She was so close to being done with her current book. Maybe another day or two if she was lucky. It wasn't the best, but she didn't have much room to pack things like books for this trip. Not when they were so far in the middle of nowhere. She missed the hinterlands if only for the good roads that let them bring a small caravan with them. 

The sound of leaves rustling several meters to her left caught her attention, and she silently slipped her hand around her staff. She didn't even realize she had her hand raised, a spark of lighting forming at the palm until she heard the faint crackling in her ear. Before she could send it screaming from her fingertips, the leaves parted and a familiar face appeared. 

"Cassandra?" She asked softly. "What are you doing?" 

"Maker!" The taller woman growled, swatting a branch off her shoulder. "Trying and failing to get through this underbrush." 

"Have you considered not wearing twice my weight in platemail?" 

Two dark brown eyes stared at her through the evening light. Even now, after months of knowing the seeker, Ellana could gladly lose herself in the gorgeous sea of almond that she often found watching her. 

"Not all of us had the good fortune to grow up in the forest." 

"You mean the good fortune to be rejected by society? Denied entry to human cities? Generally shunned." Ellana corrected. 

"Thats not what I-" 

"I know. I'm sorry, that was... unfair." The Dalish woman said, cutting off what would likely be the nicest apology a human had ever given her. Possibly the only apology. "You've been nothing but kind to me. You don't deserve that suspicion." 

"Not in the beginning." Cassandra admitted with a faint laugh. "I believe I still owe you for the roughness at the start." 

Even as she spoke, the seeker walked over to where Ellana was sat. She set her sword and shield against a rock, propping them up so she could get them if need be. And then, much to Ellana's horror, she began to strip. 

"I'm... ugh... s-sure you'll... m-make i-it... up to me..." The shorter woman lost all ability to think as Cassandra removed her plate, then the leather beneath, and finally the clothing she wore. "Maker." She hissed under her breath. 

The human woman before her was unfortunately enrapturing. Tall, or at least taller than Ellana, tan, and muscular to the point that Ellana could barely think of anything except running her tongue across every inch of her bare stomach. And those arms... 

"Why do you say that?" Cassandra asked, still setting her folded clothes down neatly. 

Ellana started for a moment, brought back to reality by the question. "Sorry... what?" 

The brunette warrior turned to face her. Ellana watched for a moment as her bressts swayed gently and then caught her gaze again. "Why do you say the makers name like that? I believe in him, and though I shouldn't, I say it out of annoyance. But you don't believe in the chantry " 

"Yes, but I also don't want to invoke my own gods name. Besides, half of you wouldn't even understand why is and it. If I curse using your words, you get the point." 

Cassandra looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Having considered the response, she shrugged and turned to the water. "Is it cold?" She asked. "Not really. It's far from warm, but it'll be refreshing. Especially given how hot it's been these past few days." 

The tan woman looked back at her with a faint smile. "I guess I'll have to trust you." And with that, she stepped into the clear water. 

"Fuck, you... you weren't wrong." Cassandra called out, pulling her foot out immediately. "It's absolutely not warm." 

"Get in there or I'll tackle you in!" Ellana joked, setting her book down to observe the seeker. 

"I'd like to see you try!" 

Don't. Ellana thought to herself as her jaw fell open. This won't end well. Her mind felt empty and like it was racing all at once. Images of Cassandra naked, dreams of her touching her, and so many thoughts that focused on the other woman flooded her head even as a sense of calmness washed over her. She didn't have to think to strip down. She just did it knowing exaclty what she had to do. 

When the few pieces of clothes Ellana had worn were lying in a pile on the ground, Cassandra had already made it up to her knees in the water. "I just need to dive in." She said to the elf sitting behind her. "Waiting is just torture." 

The sound of footsteps brought her gaze back to Ellana. Instead of finding the small frame sitting against the tree, she saw the lithe woman barreling at her. Her pale skin was covered from head to toe in an intricate Vallaslin that faded into regular tattoos on her body. Ellana leapt into the air just as Cassandra began to turn, and they ended up meeting when they both faced each other. 

The two fell into the cool water with Cassandra all but smothered in Ellana's small breasts. They each struggled a bit as they freed themselves and swam up to the surface of the water. 

"Holy fuck!" Ellana gasped, trembling slightly as she adjusted to the water. 

"Maker! You're heavier than you look." Cassandra laughed, wiping her short hair back from her face. 

"Hey!" 

"It's alright." Cassandra reassured her. "I just mean that you've always seemed like you'd be less... dense." 

"Thats not better, Cass!" Ellana couldn't even try to keep the laughter from her voice. It made her attempt at indignation pointless. 

"I'm sorry! I suppose it's one more thing to make up for." 

The two of them laughed together a moment, before Ellana finally spoke again. "It's ok, I suppose. I may or may not have slammed breast first into you, so I think we are even." 

Cassandra swam back a bit, eventually finding a place she could stand on and keep above water. "You did, actually, and I suppose now I owe you yet again!" 

"...what?" Ellana asked nervously. What the hell does that mean? 

"I... umm..." 

"Did you... I mean... are you saying you liked that?" Ellana asked quietly. 

Cassandras tan face blushed more than Ellana had ever seen, even when she'd caught her reading sappy romance novels. It was beautiful to her. 

"No!" Cassandra hissed. "I mean, you're a beautiful woman Ell-" 

"Is it because I'm a knife ear?" It was wrong to put that on her. Ellana knew it. Cassandra knew it. Hell, anyone back at the camp would know it. But she had to. She had to know if this woman before her was possibly held back by something like that. It would make it easier, she hoped. 

"Ellana... absolutely not. I swear." Cassandra said somewhat defensively. 

"It's ok if it is. I promise I won't be mad. Or think less of you. And you definitely wouldn't be the first woman to let that be the problem." Ellana said, swimming over to somewhere she could stand. She didn't want to have this conversation if she was barely keeping her head above the surface. "As if being a fucking woman wasn't enough of a taboo, whatever sick god made us just had to make me an elf." 

"Wait..." Cassandra said, slowly approaching the other woman. "Ellana, are you... you know?" 

"A lesbian? Yes. Varric, Solas, and Cullen all guessed that." She said curtly. "Did you really not know?" 

With that she turned and started walking clear of the water. "It's not like I've been flirting with you sine we met. But no, the slant ears would never dare to look above their station." Ellana said in a mocking tone, imagining every single condescending racist human she'd met. "They'd never think about interbreeding unless I decide to grace them with my human cock." 

"Inquisitor... Ellana... please just stop. Listen to me." Cassandra said as she tried to catch up to her. 

Fortunately, the water was already hard enough for Ellana to travel in that she had to really struggle given how distracted she was. Cassandra closed the distance easily and put her hand on the other woman's arm. Her right bicep was small enough Cassandra could almost completely grasp it. It was only then that she noticed how bad the smaller woman was shaking. 

"What!" The elf hissed angrily. 

And then it happened. Cassandra grabbed her other arm and lifted her up and toward her. Their lips met and Ellana melted into the other woman's arms. Without thinking she reached forward to steady herself and found Cass's breasts, each with a hard nipple just waiting for her touch. 

When Cassandra pulled them apart, she could see the dalish elf was practically falling over she was so overwhelmed. "Lets get out of the water, hm?" Cassandra asked. 

Ellana nodded lazily. 

The seeker easily lifted her from the water, carrying her in her arms out to the bank of the stream. She laid her down gently on the grass, and sat down beside her with a sigh. Before she could try to relax, Ellana jumped on her for the second time that day. She swung her leg over Cass' lap and straddled her, pressing her palms to the other woman's shoulders. Gently, they laid down together, the larger woman beneath the smaller. 

"We can wait if you need. I don't wa-" 

A thin finger gently pressed to Cassandra's lips was all she needed to give in to the moment. She wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close. Their lips met again, but this time Ellana was ready for it. She tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth. Almost on instinct, the two of them brought their tongues together to try and experience as much of each other as possible. 

Ellana's back arched a bit and she snaked one hand between them to cup the tan woman's breasts. Each time she thought her own were big and worthy of envy or lost, she'd always see a human woman whose own bososm exceeded hers significantly. Cassandra was definitely bigger than her, but she wasn't as bad as some women. No, he's were the perfect size. Ample. She'd read that in a book some time ago. It felt appropriate. Not too small, not to big, and with nipples that turned out to be very enjoyable to tease. 

Her other hand slid down Cassandra's belly, coming to a stop between her legs. The soft tuft of brown hair their was soaked with sweat and her own wetness as she trailed her fingers through it. She laid her palm flat against the other woman's pussy, gently rubbing the slit with her fingers as she applied a bit of pressure with her hand. 

Cass moaned into her mouth, and she twisted her nipple a bit harder in response. The human beneath her was practically salivating as she slipped her fingers into her. Their tongues were relentless, scouring each others mouths desperately. Even her two fingers were barely enough to fill the other woman, and she quickly added a third and fourth with little resistance. 

Opening her eyes just a bit, Ellana could see Cassandra's eyes were closed tight. Her face was flush and she was completely lost in the gentle rhythm the elf had settled into. Their lips separated for a moment, Ellana taking a second to savor Cassandra's tongue, before she moved down to kiss her jaw and neck. She could feel the human squirming at her touch as she covered her face in kisses, occasionally bitting gently. 

Ellana's fingers picked up speed as she lowered her mouth further, sucking gently at the woman's collarbone as she shut her eyes and began to moan louder. Even over the soft sound of the flowing stream, Ellana could hear the woman's heartbeat as she set her ear against the Cassandra's chest. She stayed like that for a few moments, gazing up at her as she listened to the pounding speed up. She could tell she was close given how much she was squirming and how tight she was holding her. 

Should probably put her out of her misery. She thought to herself. Maybe in a minute or two. 

Cassandra's breath hitched, and Ellana felt her hard nipples brush against her neck as she sucked in air. Without even thinking, she bent down a bit and wrapped her lips around the left one. Cassandra's reaction was immediate and better than she could have expected. Her hands went from gripping the grass beneath them to on her back, digging the nails into her in desperation. Her brown eyes shot open and she looked down at the dalish woman now gently sucking and licking her breast. 

Beneath her wet and messy hair, Ellana's blue eyes remained fixed on Cass. Now. This is how it should be. She thought calmly to herself. She paused her gentle motions with her hand, pulling back to press her thumb alongside the rest of her fingers. 

"No... don't stop." Cass moaned breathlessly. 

As her mouth opened again, Ellana sucked a bit harder on her nipple and pressed her hand in again. While she never hated being dalish, now was one of the times she absolutely loved it. Her smaller hand easily slid all the way in, the knuckles each eliciting a loud gasp and moan as her hand disappeared into the Cassandra's pussy. 

"Too much!" Cass hissed as her eyes slammed shut. 

Ellana pulled her head back, gently tugging the woman's breast along with it. With a satisfying, slow pop, she let it fall back down and smiled up at the seeker. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Maker.... no just... go very slow." 

Ellana's smile grew wicked as she took the other nipple in her mouth now, gently tugging and licking it as she'd down with the other. She glanced at the one she'd been enjoying before, and was satisfied to see just how erect and wet it was. She brought her free hand down and gripped Cassandra's right thigh from the bottom, spreading her legs just a bit as she slowly thrust her hand into her. It was remarkable how quickly the normally stoic and tough human had devolved into a puddle of lust and sweat. 

In the end, she ignored Cassandra's request. Sure, she could go slow and draw it out, but she had tortured her enough. And besides, her hand was still just big enough to stretch her as it slid in, and her wrist was significantly thinner. Ellana turned her arm ninety degrees and the knuckles brushing inside Cassandra brought a loud moan to her lips. 

"Please ellana..." she gasped, moments before the elf lifted her right leg higher. 

She rolled the humans hips but a bit, bringing them closer to her ribs. "Wrap your legs around me." She whispered, just barely pulling away from the woman's breast. 

Cassandra nodded as she whined slightly, clearly wanting her mouth back where it had been. Ellana went back to sucking on her breast, and then sat back a bit on her heels. Perfect. She thought as she felt her hand and forearm straighten out. She could just barely see where her wrist disappeared into Cassandra. Ellana glanced back at her friends now closed eyes and smiled just a bit with her nipple between her lips. 

Shd pulled her arm back a moment, bringing it out until her knuckles were almost slipping out. With a hard thrust, she buried it back in below the wrist. Cassandra cried out in shock and again Ellana repeated the motion. Faster and faster, again and again she would pull out until her hand was close to coming out, and then she'd bury it in as deep as she could. It didn't take long for Cass to finish from that. 

As Ellana dragged her arm back again, the human's desperate moaning became soft whimpering and her walls tensed. Her entire body twitched slightly and Ellana could feel her pulsing around her hand. Short bursts of tightness around her hand, and then nothing, over and over as she rolled her hips back and forth. Ellana took more of the woman's breast in her mouth, sucking hard and rolling the nipple in her tongue. 

It slowed eventually, until the hard pulsing of her muscles tightening became softer and softer. Finally it ended and Ellana gently pulled her arm back. Cassandra moaned softly, completely wiped out from her orgasm, as Ellana's hand slipped from her pussy. 

"Fuck." Cass whispered. 

"Not Maker?" Ellana teased, laying down on top of the larger woman. 

"No... that was all you..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her. 

Ellana brought her fingers to her lips and relaxed, gently cleaning them one at a time. It was much darker by now, though they still had plenty of time before anyone would start to worry. Not to mention that they were more than capable of handling themselves. As they laid there, Ellana listened to Cassandra's heart rate return to a normal pace. She wasn't shocked to find that, much like her fantasies, she realized she could lay here and listen to the sound for hours. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cassandra asked softly. 

"I was scared." Ellana admitted, curling up a bit on her lover. "It's the one thing my people do that humans seem to don't." 

"Hmm?" 

Ellana shifted her head to look at Cassandra. Her brown eyes were still half open and she looked tired, but she was still interested it seemed. "You don't seem to care who fucks who. Men and women, men and men, women and women, qunari, dwarves, elves; any of them." 

"The maker made us all. The chantry tea-" 

"I know, Cass." Ellana interrupted, her gentle laughter mixing with the sound of the stream. "I like that about the chantry. No... 'population planing' or whatever." 

"Wait, do you mean you don't decide who you're with?" Cassandra asked softly. 

"Not always. Some clans don't have to. Oranavra is big enough that they don't need to worry about it." Ellana whispered. 

"And Llavelan?" 

"Not as lucky. It's part of why I was so desperate to get out and see the world." 

"For love?" Cassandra teased. 

"Love? Is that how you feel?" Ellana asked, sitting up to straddle Cassandra.  
"That's not what I meant." Cassandra quickly corrected herself. "I mean, yes in a way I do but you're..." 

"Dalish?" 

"Unique." Cassandra said as her lips curled into a slight smirk. "Herald or not, Dalish or not, woman or not, you're not exactly the average person. Besides you're barely even twenty!" 

Ellana's shoulders dropped as she raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that the best you can do?" 

"What?" 

Ellana rolled her eyes and looked up at the stars that were starting to come out. Cassandra took the opportunity to freely admire her breasts which were now fully on display for her. Without a word, Ellana looked back at her and placed both hands on her shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked as Ellana gently pushed her to lie back down. 

"For the record, you're not exactly the picture of normalcy. And Dalish live longer than humans. Even alienage elves." Ellana said quietly, pressing their lips together before Cassandra could try and say something else. 

Just as the seeker was losing herself in the touch, gently placing both hands on the smaller woman's hips, Ellana pulled away. 

"Do you love me?" 

Cassandra laid back on the grass, trying to think of the right thing to say. 

"Yes or no, pentaghast." 

"Yes." She blurted out. "I... I do. I've known you for months now and... I don't know you've ju-" 

Again Ellana cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Good enough for me." 

Cassandra grunted as she felt Ellana's lips disappear from her own. She was about to protest when the other woman stood up, standing above the seeker for a moment. Maker. She thought to herself. She had to admit that she didn't expect to be staring at the inquisitors crotch today when she woke up this morning. She didn't mind, but it was unexpected. 

With a wink, Ellana turned around and knelt down again. Cassandra's head dropped to the soft grass as she saw the woman's pale rear inches from her face. "I should warn you..." 

"Just shut up, ok?" Ellana ordered. 

"I just don't want you to be disappointed." 

Ellana looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Other than the humans who attacked our clan a few years ago, you're my only experience. Trust me, I don't care if you're good at it." 

Cassandra reached out with both hands and gently ran them along her thighs. "OK. Move back then." She said, gently tugging her hips towards her own face. 

The fear and doubt she'd felt melted away as she saw Ellana hovering over her face. How she had managed to fool herself about her sexuality for so long was a mystery even to herself. As she gazed up in the fading light at the other woman's soaked pussy, she had no doubt about her desires. She wrapped both arms around Ellana's slim waist, pulling her back down a bit. 

The moment her lips met the other woman, she let out a sharp gasp and shuddered. She doubted Ellana even noticed given her own reaction. The smaller woman moaned loud, a high and short sound accompanied by her toes curling a bit and her weight shifting back. Cassandra felt the other woman's crotch press down a bit harder to her lips, but she immediately stopped caring. 

The sight was one thing, a mess of red hair coated in water from the stream and her own arousal. Behind it all, the woman's pale skin seemed sculpted out of the most immaculately polished white stone. She was like a sculpture in Halamshiral. Perfect. Cassandra suddendly realized why so many of her novels always seemed to compare or describe things as flowers. It made sense now, looking at Ellana. 

In the end, the taste was what floored her. Or what would have if she weren't pinned by about ninety pounds of dalish elf. She buried her face in the other woman's crotch eagerly, running her tongue against her pussy to taste every inch. When Ellana started to sway, Cassandra wrapped her arms around her hips to keep her steady. Her tongue was almost bigger than the other woman's vagina, and it seemed to drive the red haired woman wild. Each time Cassandra ran her tongue from the top to the bottom of her, Ellana would moan louder; more so than when she did anything else. Until, of course, she started to push it into her. 

Cassandra could see only the woman's butt and a bit of her hair, but she could feel her shifting above her. Each time Cassandra pushed deeper in her with her tongue, she would roll her head back or arch her chest out a bit. It would drive Cass deeper, and the dalish would do it again. Cassandra loved it. She love knowing she could make this woman react so strongly. That she could please her so easily with just her tongue. 

"Cassandra..." Ellana hissed. "Deeper." 

Even as the woman's pussy coated Cassandra's chin and neck in her fluid, Cass still managed to grow a bit more aroused. Hearing her name moaned from the same lips she'd fantasized about for months now was more exciting than she'd imagined. She pushed deeper, spreading the smaller woman's pussy wider as she tasted as much of her as she could. Ellana fell forward a bit, bracing herself on the strong tan legs she often admired in secret. 

"Fuck!" Ellana's voice was hoarse and broke a bit as she cried out. 

Cassandra worked faster, desperate to hear how much she could do to the woman on top of her. Even as she licked harder and faster, working the her friend closer to her orgasm, Ellana decided it wasn't enough. She needed it right now. Nothing was more important than cumming on top of the seekers face. She gripped both of Cassandra's knees and began rocking her hips on her face. Cassandra's nails dug into her again, this time marking her pale thighs, and they each worked faster. 

It felt almost like a race, or competition, to Ellana. Each of them working desperately to beat the other to the punch. In the end though, they'd both win, even if Ellana wanted to be the one who got them there. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't beat the human who had her trapped on top of her face. Cassandra gripped her legs tighter, forcing her down harder to her mouth. It made desperately humping her face harder, but even that didn't matter in the end. 

The strong arms holding her in place, and the woman's tongue which was just big enough to really fill Ellana's pusys sent her for the edge. Her arms went limp and she felt her eyes roll back a bit as she melted intona puddle of moaning lust. Her hips were twitching a bit and she felt like she was going to tear in half as her vagina tightened around Cass's tongue. It lasted much longer than Cassandra's, and she desperately held onto the other woman's right leg as she rode her high and her face. 

Eventually, Cassandra was able to lift the trembling mess of elf off of her and lay her down properly. With the smaller woman on her, Cassandra gently pressed their lips together. She could still taste her ownself on Ellana's mouth, though not nearly as well as she could taste Ellana. The exhausted red head gently cupped her face and let her friend cradle her, slowly running one hand down her back as she kept their lips together. 

"Sorry about.... your face..." Ellana whispered between kisses. "I kinda... made a mess." 

Cassandra reached down and gently squeezed her ass before kissing her again. "It's alright, Ellana." 

"You still owe me... by the way." Ellana whispered as they finally laid down to rest. Her head was back on Cassandra's left breast so she could hear her heart, and the seeker just laughed at the comment. 

"Oh, do I?" Her voice was more normal by now. The exhaustion from her orgasm and the long day was slowly wearing off. "And how can I repay you?" 

Ellana gently traced lines across Cassandra's chest in the same pattern as here own tattoos. "Anal?" 

The seeker groaned in disgust. "You spend too much time talking to Varric." 

"Fine. A matching tattoo?" 

Cassandra shut her eyes and thought for a moment. "How.... how would anal even work? I thought it was just for... straight people." 

The laughter that came from Ellana was worth her own discomfort, and Cassandra tightened her grip on her judt a bit. "Varric asked me for advice writing one of his next books. He explained some of your guy's more... outlandish... sexual practices." 

Cassandra groaned again, still not comfortable with the knowledge of her fascination so wide spread. "Maker, when he finishes this one I'm just going to end him." 

Ellana propped her head up on her chin, looking up at Cassandra. "Be nice, Cass. If you promise to I'll help you wash up." 

Ellana motioned with her finger, pointing at the humans coated lips. "Unless you plan on going back to camp with... well, me, on your face."


End file.
